


Don’t Say I Didn’t Warn You (M!DB/Teldryn)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn and he should probably spend some time apart, at least for one night. That’s what Chac told him, before giving Teldryn a satchel of money and free reign of Riften for the night. But it’s time like these Teldryn realizes he doesn’t want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Say I Didn’t Warn You (M!DB/Teldryn)

Sure it was only 10pm and the night is young, but Teldryn just didn’t feel like being out any longer. He sat alone at a table in the Bee and Barb with a mug of nasty mead (because it’s all they have, he hates the stuff) and a dark frown on his face. It was times like these he always remembers how he hates to be alone. It sounded ludicrous to him now, he was always around Chac and this should have been good time spent away from the loopy Bosmer for a change. Nothing was well, though. 

Teldryn realized he didn’t know what to do with himself when he was alone, like now. He got restless and uncomfortable-why can’t he just damn relax? His patron had told him earlier to part ways for the evening, that he didn’t have a bed for Teldryn at his home Honeyside. Sure, he was happy about it at first, that maybe he could pick up a girl here tonight-but now…

"Can I get you more mead?"

"Huh?!" Teldryn jerked awake, looking up at the croak-voiced Argonian woman. He stared at her bewildered for a fraction of a moment, shaking his head. "No, no, I’m quite alright." He trails off, realizing all at once the tone of his mood. His thoughts on unsettling things again.

He had a room waiting for him upstairs, all paid for by his Patron. But he didn’t want to be  _there._  He’d be alone…no ladies here caught his interest- he finds himself outrageously picky these days. The racist gazes he got from the Nord women here made him feel so damn uncomfortable. 

He gave it another 10 minutes. 

He had to go. Back to Honeyside. Teldryn started to feel weaker willed, Getting up from his chair and making for the door. Cold hit his face and the moons lit the waterfront city to a beautiful polish, he made the short walk to Honeyside one as brisk as possible. 

The home was quaint. Not very large, but still luxurious. He shook the door and found it surprisingly unlocked-actually..the door looks like it’d been broken into. Huh. Teldryn was a sharp one, he was keen to know when something was up. He prepared himself for the worst when he opened the door, ready to draw his blade perchance a thief stalked his home. 

Nothing. The home was lived in, the fire going and the candles lit..but no sign of Chac. He remained silent, moving from the entryway to the kitchen. From there he saw the elf’s bed, the fine blankets thrown around, a large empty space on the bed where a body once lay. 

"…" Teldryn was confused, where the hell was he? He saw the stairs and he quickly descended them- Some noise caught his attention, and he thought the worst. He drew his blade. 

"Fuuck!" he heard a voice scream-not Chac’s. Turning the corner, Teldryn meets with a vision he’ll never soon forget. For Teldryn had dashed in sword drawn to the sight of his Patron buck naked, drilling a total stranger in the arse on an enchanting table. 

Chac had not noticed him apparently, Teldryn’s gaping eyes watched his ass as he thrust angrily between an olive-skinned man’s legs. The crying sounded like a young man’s, and Teldryn stared long enough to try and make out who the boy was. Why, he can’t tell you. He had long brown hair, and it was tossed about the enchanting table, his entire body moving with each of Chac’s rough bucking hips. 

It wasn’t until the boy sat up on his elbows to stare at Chac did he realize the Dunmer intruder. “Aaaggghh!” he howled, his arms wrapping around Chac’s shoulders and hiding himself behind the elf “Who in Oblivion are you?!” He shouts in a nordic voice. Teldryn stumbled back and was about to run his way out of there before Chac caught sight of him.

"Teldryn, Fuck me, what are you doing here?!" Chac wails, his back still turned, craning his neck to look behind him while he hid the young man away. He gave Teldryn specific time to be  _alone_  so he could get  _things_  done, damn it! 

"Get the fuck out, stop gawking you stupid ass!" Chac roared, Teldryn snapping and shouting back to defend himself even as he made for the stairs. 

"For the love of Mephala I thought you where DYING that’s why I came down here! Bloody S’wit!" Chac could hear Teldryn’s defensive drawling even as he made his way up the stairs and out, leaving Chac to turn to the one who held tight to him all the while. 

"So, that happened." Chac sighs, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the Imperial youth’s collar. "Try and forget about it, or are you done?" 

"I didn’t come here to get half a ride." He grinned, finding amusement in it now that Chac had him once more. He could still feel the elf’s cock bobbing against his wet hole, and without another word Chac slips himself back inside. He wasted no time, returning to the pleasing rhythm that made the younger man lay himself back down and moan. 

Chac took the long legs around him and spread them apart, finding the sight of his uncut Imperial cock bobbing against his stomach so arousing. Young hands reached up and explored the elf’s chest, he could hear his voice growing weaker as pleasure reclaimed him. 

"Call my name when you come," The young man moaned, reaching up and running a thumb down Chac’s lips, holding his chin. The elf smiled out to him and would be glad to uphold that request..

"As you wish… Rune." 

~

"Filthy n’wah! Ugh!" Teldryn stomped his way out of the house, and he couldn’t truly place exactly WHY he was so damn enraged. He knew the reason why he was exiled now, that was pretty obvious. He saw a guest bed down there completely untouched- but why was he so angry over it? He didn’t want to be angry. Not now and for shit like this. 

He didn’t even think about how jarring it was walking in on two men fucking,  _that’_ s never happened to him before.. it was just sex, he wasn’t disgusted by these things. but it was the fact that he was sexhiled from the elf’s house only to be left wandering aimlessly.. Teldryn was an elf that had become clearly spoiled by being the center of attention. When it was taken from him like this…well it’s not sitting well with him right now. 

Teldryn storms back into the Bee and Barb, straight for his room. Fuck this, he didn’t need this kind of shit wracking his brain. Out of the two pains, Teldryn chose to concentrate on the first. Being alone. Chac was merely a means to an end,so he wouldn’t have to be alone.. and well that didn’t turn out right tonight.

That’s what he chose to believe, and lays himself down fully dressed. He stared up at the old wood of the ceiling, and tried to rest his mind. Sleep.

He didn’t. Solitude wound up strangling him until he was numb. Memories came back that he didn’t want- being here in Skyrim, the reminiscent smell of frost in the air. Teldryn remembers him. He knew it’d come to this, that the sight of his patron fucking that stranger would sooner or later bring back memories of  _him_. The bastard he hated with everything he was. 

Teldryn stands, and heads back down to the Tavern. He was going to need to drown him out..tonight he wasn’t strong enough, he decided. 

He doesn’t know if he ever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon in this is that Teldryn’s former patron (whom he loved from afar) died not long ago, so the wound is fresh


End file.
